Silver Lining
by Professor Flourish and Blotts
Summary: The War has ended. The fear, the vice, the horror, has long since passed. Only grief, and despair remain. The cloud has been lifted. But the silver lining underneath is slow to show. Or is it?
1. August 1999

_**August 1999**_

The weather wasn't any better than his mood was that day. Dismal clouds arched overhead, spread across the sky; their sheer grey dreariness preventing the slanting shafts of a persistent sun from piercing through. The viscid, humid, air hung heavily everywhere, and the occasional drops of rain that plopped from above and then stopped abruptly, did not help either. It was as if even the weather couldn't make up its mind whether to rain or not, which according to Bill Weasley, shouldn't be happening. Especially after the War.

He shook himself mentally, as he strode up High Street, swathed in an oversized travelling cloak, his wild, red, hair all over his face. There he was, thinking about the War again. Couldn't he just put it all behind him? Of course not. He knew the answer as well as the dried Billywig wings on display in the Apothecary opposite.

He smothered a sigh. He had other things to worry about, so why couldn't he just worry about them?

Like the stupid Chipping Clodbury riot, that was sending all the goblins in Gringotts into a frenzy, and affecting Bill's own association with the more well-mannered of their race? And the fact that though it was almost September, B.O.G members kept dropping in and trying to recruit the Gringotts Goblins.

Like the fact that he wanted a transfer to another country immediately -hopefully Egypt- because he wanted to get out there and be useful; but at the same time felt guilty for wanting to leave his family when they needed him most.

Like the fact that George had shut up Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes and said he'd never open it again.

Like the campaign Mum was on to get Charlie to move back into Britain, and the fact that though Bill knew he never could, was enlisted to help persuade him.

He paused outside Gringotts and tried to smile at the security goblins, who merely nodded and let him in. He stifled another sigh and made his way to his desk, amidst the usual crowd. Wizards and witches stood in queues, waiting to draw money or deposit precious stones or coins. Bill nodded to Gornuk who waved at him with a large emerald in one hand. Consoled that he had at least one friend, he sat down in his seat and pulled a large roll of parchment towards him. He was busy outlining another trip to newly unearthed buried temples in Greece, when three strange goblins sat themselves on the chairs by the walls that were reserved for people without appointments. They glanced at him in disdain and the tallest one sniffed disapprovingly. Bill ignored them and continued working.

Soon, they were jabbering away in Gobbledegook about goblin rights, the riot, and general wizardkind. Bill, who had picked up a smattering of Gobbledegook during his time in Egypt, pricked his ears and tried to listen without appearing to.

After a while, the conversation dwindled and died, and the three goblins, impatient with the sitting and waiting system of Gringotts for the appointment-less, got up and left. Bill, having finished his paperwork at the same time, leaned back in his chair and fell to thinking again.

If prejudice against wizardkind was going to raise to such towering heights, he may very well have to leave his desk job at Gringotts, and move to another country. He couldn't say he minded moving very much. Frankly, the desk job bored him, even though he never looked bored. He had only taken it up so that he could work closer to the Order. But now, after the War, the desk job wasn't necessary. And there wasn't exactly much a Curse-Breaker could do in London. Of course, he could always join the Office of Curses, Jinxes and Hexes in the Ministry. But he knew that it was not what he wanted.

Ever since fifth year, when McGonagall had given them different pamphlets on various Wizarding occupations, and given him only one, single pamphlet, he had known what he wanted to do after leaving Hogwarts. Even now, he could remember what the pamphlet had said, which had so caught his fancy.

" _Are you seeking a challenging career involving travel, adventure and substantial danger-related treasure bonuses?",_ it had asked.

That's what he liked in his life: plenty of adventure, a bit of glamour and yes, danger too. That's why he went to Egypt, and not once since that day, did he regret it. So what was there now to stop him from returning to Egypt?

Several things, he realised. Firstly, Gringotts may not give him that option considering that vacancies in Egypt were very few. But that was easily solved. He could go elsewhere. Greece perhaps, or further down Africa. After all, adventure was what he wanted.

The second problem was Fleur's own opinions. She had finally grown comfortable with his family, and with England. Would it be fair to her, to ask her to move once again? Though of course, she liked challenge as well as he did, having participated in the Triwizard Tournament. Well, nothing ventured, nothing gained. He made up his mind to ask her, that night itself, if possible.

The third and final problem was Mum. After losing Fred, she wanted all her children as close to her as possible, and she wrote to Charlie everyday, pleading with him to consider working from England. His arguments that it was impossible to work with dragons in England always fell on deaf ears and in the end, it was up to him, Bill, to calm her down and to promise that he would write to Charlie. It pained him to watch Mum sit in front of the clock at mealtimes, while everyone else was eating, and stare at Charlie's hand, holding her breath when it moved from 'Work' to 'Traveling' and releasing it when his hand stopped at 'Home'. Though part of him thought she was being overprotective, a tiny voice urged him to think that he would not want her to do the same with him also. He decided he'd come to her last after asking Fleur and applying for a transfer.

Bill stood up and gathered the rolls of parchment in his arms. After depositing them at the front desk, he turned to the nearest fireplace.

Back in Shell Cottage, Bill stood up and dusted himself.

"Fleur?", he called, his eyes scanning their little living room. At this time of the day, Fleur would generally sit by the fire, in one of their cozy armchairs and write to her family in France, or knit, or read; or do any of the small everyday things that required her at most concentration. But today she was nowhere to be seen. He was just about to go upstairs and see if she was resting, or something, when the fire behind him began to hiss and cackle. He turned. It had turned green, and Fleur was stepping out of its flames, her face radiant as usual, but at the same time a little sad.

Bill eyed her worriedly. Where had she been that made her return looking so? Not that he was going to ask her. He never wanted to become one of those suspicious husbands who never trusted their own wives.

"Bill!", she exclaimed, when she noticed him standing there. "You are back so early? Ees somezing wrong?" She moved up to him and caught his arm anxiously. "You are not 'urt?"

"No, I am fine." he replied, helping her off with her wraps and shrugging out of his own. "I had nothing to do so I decided I'd just come home."

Fleur paused in hanging their overcoats on the two hooks by the fire and raised one eyebrow. Bill smiled despite himself. She could read him so well.

"We uh we need to talk, Fleur.", he said finally, and was surprised to see her nod.

"Yes, eet's time we did", she said, coming back to him and taking his arm.

"Well, what ees eet you want to ask me, Bill?", she asked once they had both settled comfortably on the brown couch.

"Fleur, I would like to return to Egypt, or if there aren't any vacancies, go to Greece or Rome." There, he thought. He had dropped the bombshell. What would she say now?

To his surprise, Fleur nodded again. "I was expecting this," she said, slipping her arm through his. "'Ave you applied yet?"

Bill shook his head. "I couldn't, without asking you. In case, you didn't feel like moving,"

Her eyes opened wide. "Did you even theenk, that I would not weesh to move, when you want to go?" Her lip began to tremble. "Did you theenk I would let you go without me?"

"No, no." Bill put his arm around her. "I was just wondering, if you'd like to move again. Since you took so long to adjust to England, I don't think it's fair on your part, to ask you to move again."

"Bill," she said, shrugging out of his embrace. "I am your wife now. Eef you go, I go." Her eyes met his, and held them, firmly. "Wherever." He nodded, and she smiled and put her head on his shoulder.

"But Mum?" he asked, after a while.

"She weel 'ave to be convinced," she replied.

"Bill," she said after a long, loving silence.

"Mmm?"

"I went wiz your Mum and Ginny to visit leetle Teddy and Mrs Tonks just now." Her fingers tightened around his. "'E ees such a friendly baby. I wish Remus and Tonks 'ad more time wiz 'im." Bill nodded slowly, uncertain to where it all was leading.

"And I theenk", she hesitated. "I theenk I want to 'ave a leetle baby of my own," She finished quietly, and looked up at him, her eyes shining with unshed tears. "Of our own."

Bill started. He hadn't expected this. Then a smile curved his lips. The idea was beginning to appeal to him. He could visualise a small child, with his recklessness and Fleur's beauty. A new Weasley; their parents' first grandchild; their child. He looked down at his wife, she was watching him anxiously.

"Well, yes. I think that's a brilliant idea." he said to her, smiling. She snuggled closer to him and he put both arms around her.

"At least, we won't have to convince Mum for this one," he joked, and she laughed shakily.

They sat like that for over an hour, her head tucked under his chin, sharing each other's warmth and not saying a word.

"This came for you," Fleur said, later in the day, as he sat on the floor by the fire, repairing their bedside table with magic. She handed him a letter.

"It's from Charlie!", he said, opening it. She sat on the couch and peered over his shoulder.

" _Dear Billy Boy,"_ he had written, getting straight to the point. " _Tell Mum as nicely as you can that I will not be able to visit home this year_ ("That's nothing new," said Bill) _. They need me here as much as I can. With all the post-war unrest here in Romania, we should all be kissing Merlin's toenails that the dragons haven't escaped or died. Instead most are cursing the fact that they have all become all nervous and very particular about who's handling which dragon. As lucky me is a regular favourite here, I need to be on ever-present babysitting duty. Besides it's breeding season right now, and I'm in charge of 200 dragon eggs (double duty due to lack of staff), and cannot leave them now._

 _How are you and Fleur? Are you staying with the rest at The Burrow? Why don't you two take a break and visit me here in Romania? My quarters are much larger than what they were last time, Bill, and you two'd enjoy the little wizarding villages we have around our sanctuary. We have a huge French community here, by the way, Fleur, so you'd feel right at home."_

Bill put the letter down and looked at Fleur. "What do you think?" he asked her.

Her eyes were shining. He smiled. "And I owe you a proper honeymoon. We couldn't have one with the war and all, but nothing's stopping us taking one now. What do you say?"

"Oh, Bill!" She grasped his forearm.

" _Anyway to pacify Mum, you can tell her I am doing fine and will write as often as I can. I would send a picture but I don't want Mum to have a fit when she sees the burn on my face that I got from an overly excited Ukrainian Ironbelly last week._ ("Oh no", cried Fleur.) _My love to Dad and the rest of us Weasleys, and to Harry, Hermione, Mrs Tonks and Teddy. Oh yes, and to Muriel too (if I have to, that is). Tell Ginny that I expect regular letters from her now that she's finished school. And tell Hagrid, if you see him, that his Norberta's on her third litter now._

 _All my love to the belle Fleur, and whatever's remaining, to you Billy, my brother._ (Bill snorted.)

 _Love, Charlie._

 _P.S. And tell Mum that I have NO intention of finding a nice girl and settling down, but between us, let me tell you that I've been thinking twice about this attractive, young dragon I'm currently in charge of. Too bad she's an expectant mother."_

Bill was laughing as he folded the letter and handed it to Fleur. She also was smiling as he stood up and took her in his arms.

"Well, what do you say? Shall we drop in on Mum and Dad right away and break the news, and then take a Portkey to Romania in a couple of days?"

Fleur couldn't help laughing at her husband's eagerness, at him smiling down at her, all traces of worry gone with the arrival of Charlie's letter.

"Don't you theenk you must first write to Charlie and tell 'im we are coming and when?" she asked. "Eet might be a- what do you Eenglish call eet? Ah yes, a rude shock to 'im if we suddenly appear."

Bill laughed. "Yes, you're right, as always. I'll write to him right away." Letting go of her waist, he reached for a piece of parchment and a quill and began scribbling a hasty note to his brother.

"What about the transfer?", she asked suddenly. Bill looked up. "Oh that! I will apply right away, but Mum needn't know yet. She may not let us visit Charlie then, you know."

Fleur nodded, and left the room, while Bill tied the letter to their little grey owl.


	2. May 2000

_**May 2000**_

Bill returned his empty cup to its saucer with a rattle, momentarily drowning out one of Fleur's long sighs.

He looked across the table at her, and she leaned back on her chair, placing her palms on the swell of her stomach gently. He noticed that her skin was paler than usual, and that she looked weaker; and for the thousandth time wished that they had accepted Mum's invitation to stay in the Burrow until the baby was born. He had almost been on the verge of accepting, but Fleur had been adamant. Though he understood her need for privacy, Bill couldn't help feeling that Mum could have taken better care of her during the period of her pregnancy.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like some tea?" he asked her anxiously.

"Bill," Fleur sounded impatient. "Thees ees the fourth time you are askeeng me." She rubbed her stomach in widening circles with her hand and sighed again.

"We don't have to go to the Burrow today if you don't feel up to it." he tried again, as he rose from the table.

"No, I theenk eet would please your muzzer if we go, so we weel."

Bill placed the cup and saucer gently in the sink and turned around. "Are you sure? Mum will understand if we don't go."

"I want to go, Bill," she said, reaching up and releasing her silky blond hair from its clasp. "I cannot mees eet. And you 'ave to be zere for your family." She winced and fidgeted in her chair. "And for your friends."

Bill knew always, when it was time to stop arguing with Fleur. So he merely nodded and sat down on the seat by the window.

He worried a lot these days. Worried about Fleur, especially when she was alone at home while he was away working, during the day. Worried about what their future would be like, after the baby was born; would he be a good father? He had no doubt that Fleur would be a perfect mother.

"Bill!"

He turned alarmed. Fleur was standing, clutching her stomach with one hand and pushing her chair away with the other. Something gripped him in the chest and he took a deep, calming breath, and rushed to her. She looked up at him with pleading eyes, as he took her arm carefully.

* * *

Ron and Percy set the tables up outdoors in silence. Charlie and Hermione came towards them, clutching armloads of cutlery, while Ginny followed with a huge tureen of soup.

"Mum said she'll call us to bring the rest, so we can sit down for now," she said, setting it down.

"Where's Bill and Fleur?" asked Ron to Charlie, who shrugged.

Percy glanced at his watch and at the door. "Is Mother alright?"

"Of course not, Perce." said Charlie quietly, and a huge wave of silence descended on the group.

"There's Dad," said Ron, finally, as a small pop was heard and Mr. Weasley came across the yard, looking careworn and tired. Almost immediately, Harry came out of the little house, a sleeping Teddy Lupin in his arms, followed by Mrs. Tonks, who was brushing stray Floo powder out of her robes, her eyes red-rimmed. They all took their seats quietly and soberly.

"Professor McGonagall has invited us to Hogwarts in the afternoon." said Harry, as he handed Teddy to his grandmother. "if we want to go, that is."

After a few minutes, Mrs. Weasley joined them, wiping her eyes on her apron, Levitating an enormous tray with her wand. Hermione and Ginny got up instantly to help her.

"Where's George?" she asked, her voice quivering. "Hasn't he come down yet?"

"No," said Ron.

Everyone looked at Charlie, who nodded slowly and rose. "I'll fetch him, though Bill would have been better at this."

In a minute, however, Charlie was back, George walking behind him, an unreadable expression on his face. As he sat down, Charlie flashed a warning glance around the table. No one spoke for nearly ten minutes. Ginny's hand slipped into Harry's and Hermione, noticing, wished she were sitting closer to Ron. Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley and Charlie were gazing anxiously at George, who was staring moodily at his plate.

After a long moment George looked up. "Where's Bill?" he asked in a voice that was carefully casual. "And Fleur?"

Mrs. Weasley started and looked around anxiously. "I'd forgotten all about them! Do you think something's happened? I told Fleur to stay here with us until the baby's born. What if she's fallen and lying hurt and Bill doesn't know-"

Charlie stood up again, while everyone looked each other helplessly. "Mum, just calm down, alright? I'll go and Floo Bill right away and ask if-" He broke off as a large eagle Patronus landed in front of him.

"That's Bill's Patronus," gasped Mrs. Weasley. Next to her, Ginny grasped Harry's hand tighter. Even George looked anxious.

The eagle Patronus opened its beak and Bill's voice came out, calm and assured as usual, but with an unmistakable note of pride. "We are in St Mungo's and Fleur's just given birth to a girl. We've decided to call her Victoire -it's French for victory- considering," Bill's voice quavered slightly. "Considering what day it is today."

Mrs. Weasley burst into tears, and hugged Mrs. Tonks, who had tears in her own eyes. Ron was cheering, Percy was smiling wider than anyone had ever seen before, Mr. Weasley had Summoned some Firewhisky, and was enthusiastically poring some for everyone. Harry was busy soothing a cranky Teddy, who had woken up during the uproar, and Hermione and Ginny were laughing and serving food.

Charlie, in a voice that was quivering with excitement, was sending off a Patronus to Bill and Fleur, congratulating them.

All of a sudden, everyone fell silent, all struck with the same thought. They all looked at George worriedly.

George had taken a sip of his soup and was twirling the spoon about, gazing into the distance. Noticing that they all had stopped talking and were looking at him, he stopped, swallowed, and said, in a tone that reminded them all of the old George: "Well, Mum, aren't you going to go to Dad and say, "Oh Arthur, we're grandparents now,""

Mrs. Weasley burst into tears again, and reaching over to George, hugged him tightly.

* * *

That night, the Burrow was full of excitement and noisy laughter, but Bill found it music to his ears. He stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame, watching as Fleur lay on the couch, Victoire in her arms, while one by one, everyone came to admire and hold the baby. Mum had hugged him, tears in her eyes, and then rushed off to see her granddaughter; Charlie had congratulated him on becoming a father; and George- George had told him that the birth of Victoire had brought a new light to their lives.

Bill watched as Ginny and Harry introduced Victoire to Teddy, and as Mum cooed over Victoire. He watched as Dad toasted Victoire, and as George argued with Charlie over who was going to be the better uncle. He watched as Ron fearfully held Victoire while Mrs. Tonks showed him how, and as Percy and Hermione discussed books that could be read out to babies.

Fleur lifted her head and her eyes met Bill's. A silent moment passed between them, and he came towards her; and took Victoire from her arms. He returned to the doorway, where his daughter could see the stars. Her bright blue eyes seemed even brighter in the starlight.

Victoire. A reason to live for, that's what she was. And he was going to be able to give her a better life. A safer one.


End file.
